1. Field
Example embodiments provide a conductive paste, and an electronic device and a solar cell including an electrode using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Solar cells have attracted attention as a potentially infinite and pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell includes p-type and n-type semiconductors. When an electron-hole pair (“EHP”) is produced by light absorbed in a photoactive layer of the semiconductors, the solar cell produces electrical energy by transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors, respectively, and then collecting the electrons and holes in electrodes of the solar cell.
A solar cell should desirably have the highest possible efficiency for producing electrical energy from solar energy. In order to improve this efficiency, the solar cell desirably absorbs light with minor loss so that the solar cell may produce as many electron-hole pairs as possible, and collect the produced charges. An electrode of a solar cell is formed by screen printing a conductive paste.